


Goldberry's Tasks

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tom Bombadil Romance Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Tom Bombadil has done many things for his wife, Goldberry. So much so that he would risk everything to get everything done for her… and we mean everything. A look into Tom’s relationship with Goldberry. No slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is what I’m calling a canon cliché, since there is few fanfics on Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Also, this is my last romance cliché I’m working on for my series, Clichés with a Twist. That doesn’t mean I won’t try out the romantic clichés again. I’ll just do them outside the series and for fun, of course. This canon cliché I’m writing is also for the fun of it and why not leave the romance part of this series off with a bang? So, here we go. :) And I’ll see you all in the regular cliché part of this series…

It was a splendid day out in the Withywindle part of the Old Forest. The natural sunlight gave warmth to the grassy green area that the golden-haired Goldberry was working under. The flowers were so blissful at this time… oh! And there he was. That blue jacket, brimmed hat fellow Tom Bombadil. Her one true love. Well, she did need some things. Why not ask him to bring them to her?

“Oh lady Goldberry, what have ye been plantin’?” Tom asked in his melodic voice.

“Oh Tom, I need you to fetch some things for me,” Goldberry said with a kind voice.

“Anything for you, my dear,” Tom said, chipper. “Ol’ Tom will fetch it for you!”

“Good. I need some lilies that are strewn out across Old Man Willow’s part of the forest,” Goldberry said, putting in her request.

“No problem! Ol’ Tom will be right back!” Tom bounded off without another word.

“But—” Goldberry’s voice faded away. She shook her head. “He’ll be back. He’ll…”

“Here you are!” Tom said, passing to her a fistful of lilies. Goldberry was impressed. The sweet smell of the lilies brought such joy to her heart. But Tom wasn’t finished yet. “Anything else you’ll be needin’.”

“I need you to make sure the hobbits are all right,” Goldberry said, concerned drawn across her face.

“Oh. We don’t have hobbits here, Goldberry,” Tom said. Although his voice was very strange. Goldberry was confused. Surely, they had hobbits here. “You see, the barrow-wights took them and they’ll be no escaping those wighs.”

“What? What – AHHH!” Goldberry screamed so loud… there were the wights. No. They were the four hobbits, turned into sickly dead barrow-wights. Oh, how could this happen? Oh, she had her doubts… and woke up, shaking to the bone, enough to startle Tom out of his dream.

“What is it, Goldberry?” Tom asked, confused.

“The hobbits. See if they’re all right,” Goldberry asked, concerned.

“Relax, Goldberry. I sent the hobbits out of the barrows hours ago. Nothing will be awakening there.” Tom said, wiping the sweat off of Goldberry’s brow. “They will return, once they’ve reached the end of their journey. I’m sure they will.”

“If you say so,” Goldberry said, although she had her doubts.

In the end, Tom was right. The hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took did return months later. They were very much changed, and to Goldberry’s relief, they weren’t wights. In all her efforts, and with the gratitude of her husband Tom Bombadil, the hobbits made it back home, defeated the ruffians, and ended the War of the Ring. Goldberry was lucky to have Tom by her side through it all. There was nothing more to be done except fond farewells and merry cheer, for the world was changing and so were they.

The End.


End file.
